Bigg Freeze
Bigg Freeze is the thirteenth and final episode of TUGS. Plot Winter has arrived, and nothing is able to come in or out of Bigg City Port. However, the tugs are expecting the S.S. Vienna to come, so Hercules is given the task to bring the cruise liner in as far as Lillie Lightship. Lillie is low on fuel, and asks Hercules if he had seen Ten Cents. Meanwhile, Ten Cents and Sunshine are trying their best to find a fuel barge for Lillie Lightship. Captain Star has told them that, if Lillie's light is not working when Vienna arrives, the cruise liner will not risk running-aground and so it will sail on to the next port - meaning it is vital that they find a fuel barge quickly. The two switchers know that the whole operation depends on them. Unfortunately, the only fuel barge they find is in the tow of Zorran. The two try to convince Zorran to give them his fuel barge so they can supply Lillie Lightship. However, Zorran refuses, believing that Ten Cents and Sunshine are going to supply Vienna's heating plant - which is his job. Ten Cents and Sunshine tell O.J. about Zorran and the fuel barge, and O.J. agrees that Zorran is making a big mistake - without Lillie's light, there will not be any visit from Vienna for either fleet. Just then, Sunshine has an idea and suggests to collect the emergency light barge, which is stored up at the creek. O.J. agrees and tells the Star switchers to collect it as quickly as they can before dark. The Zero switchers, Zip and Zug, had eavesdropped on the conversation, and they mistakenly thought that Ten Cents and Sunshine were going to collect another fuel barge and try to beat Zorran to Vienna. Meanwhile, at the dump, Warrior is struggling to find an empty barge as Lord Stinker is full and no full barge can be unloaded because Jack the Grappler is out of action due to the freeze up. Fortunately, he finds a reasonably suitable one and exclaims to Lord Stinker, "there is one over there, half-full...I mean half-empty!" At the creek, Ten Cents and Sunshine find the emergency light barge; but Zip and Zug, having overheard the conversation earlier, use a moored fire barge and jam it across the creek, trapping the Star switchers inside. Despite their best effort, Ten Cents and Sunshine cannot move it - until Sunshine explains about the night tide (another part of the creek is low tide during the day and high tide during the night) and it leads back to the river. Night falls, and Zebedee, Zak, Big Mac, O.J. and Top Hat are waiting for Vienna. When Warrior arrives, O.J. is concerned as Ten Cents and Sunshine have not arrived yet. So, they all suggest how to make Hercules and Vienna know where they are. No-one has an idea until Warrior suggests to burn the garbage in his half full/half empty barge, which will make a beacon light. Warrior's plan works until the fire burns out, but luckily, Ten Cents and Sunshine arrive with the emergency light barge - and with a bit of accidental help from Warrior, the light barge is turned on. Now, Hercules and Vienna are able to continue on course for the bay under bright guidance. Just after Zorran arrives, Zip and Zug turn up, and they are very surprised to see Ten Cents and Sunshine there. Zorran asks Zip and Zug what they were trying to explain to him at the fuel depot, so Zip tells Zorran that they blocked the Star switchers with the fire barge, so that the fuel still stayed with Zorran. But when Ten Cents explains about the emergency light barge, Zorran realises why the Star switchers wanted the fuel barge, and scolds Zip and Zug for being so silly. The irony being that Zorran being so selfish with the fuel barge earlier would have lead to Vienna sailing on to the next port inevitably anyway. Quickly, Zip and Zug leave to clear away the fire barge before the Fire Chief turns up. Soon, Hercules arrives with Vienna and both the Z-Stacks and the Star Tugs set to work to load and unload their barges. However, Vienna has enough fuel to get to the next port, she does not need to take on any more so Zorran decides to give his fuel to Lillie Lightship. In the end, Zip and Zug get into deep trouble with the Fire Chief, and Lillie is happy to have her light on again. The S.S. Vienna continues onwards with her voyage with the echos of the Star Tugs saying "Goodnight Vienna". Characters *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Top Hat *Warrior *Hercules *Sunshine *Fire Tug *Zorran *Zug *Zip *S.S. Vienna *Lillie Lightship *Lord Stinker *Captain Star (only narration role) *The Goods Engine (cameo) *Jack the Grappler (cameo) *Zebedee (cameo) *Zak (cameo) *Little Ditcher (deleted scene cameo) *Izzy Gomez (deleted scene cameo) *Johnny Cuba (deleted scene model cameo) *Kraka-Toa (deleted scene model cameo) Trivia *The song in this episode is sung by Sue Glover of Sunny and Sue fame, who also voiced Lillie Lightship. *This is the only appearance of S.S. Vienna and The Fuel Depot Manager. *Last appearances of the Star Tugs and Z-Stacks, Lillie Lightship, The Fire Tug, Jack The Grappler and Lord Stinker. *Stock footage from Regatta is used. *The Photo book adaption of this episode is retitled "Bigg City Freeze". *In one of the photo book pictures, Sunshine bears a loose fender. *Jack the Grappler has a cold in this episode. *The Japanese title translates to "The Day the Harbour Froze". *This episode features a cameo by the Breakdown Crane used in TUGS' sister series, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Goofs *As Ten Cents and Sunshine search for a fuel barge, O.J. constantly changes his position on the river. *The song at the end of the Japanese dub of the episode is in English. *The back cover of the single Japanese VHS release features a photo from Regatta, but that episode is not included. Gallery Tugs vhs 2.jpg|UK VHS cover Hightide au.jpg|Australian VHS cover HideTide-Warrior-BiggFreezeVHS.JPG|UK tape Hightide tape.jpg|Australian tape Hightide tape front.jpg|Australian tape front TUGSJapaneseVHSCoverBiggFreeze.jpg|Japanese VHS cover BiggFreezeTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Vlcsnap-2012-08-25-19h58m53s113.png biggcityfreeze2.jpg|Hercules and Lillie HerculesBiggFreezeConcerned.png HerculesHeader.JPG biggcityfreezecover.jpg biggcityfreeze3.jpg|Deleted scene biggcityfreeze1.jpg|Warrior, Jack, and Lord Stinker Jack in Winter with Red Nose.JPG|Jack with red nose BiggFreezeCraneGoodsEngine.png BiggFreezeSunshine1.png TenCents(Smiling)inBiggFreeze.JPG BiggFreezeTenCents1.png BiggFreezeFuelDepot....png BiggFreezeFuelDepotZorranZipZug.png biggcityfreeze13.jpg biggcityfreeze4.jpg File:Zip&ZugBiggFreeze.jpg FuelDepot2.png|The fuel depot BiggFreezeZipZug1.png Zorranpic.png BiggFreezeZip.png biggcityfreeze6.jpg BiggFreezeO.J.1.png BiggFreezeTenCents2.png BiggFreezeZipZug2.png BiggFreezeZipZugTenCentsSunshine1.png BiggFreezeZug1..png biggcityfreeze5.jpg|Sunshine's broken bow ropes biggcityfreeze7.jpg biggcityfreeze8.jpg BiggFreezeTenCents3.png BiggFreezeZug2.png BiggFreezeWarrior1...png|Warrior; note the seagull perched upon him biggcityfreeze11.jpg OtherCranesBiggFreeze.png|The gulley biggcityfreeze12.jpg|Hercules meets with SS Vienna biggcityfreeze14.jpg BiggFreezeDVD7.jpg BiggFreezeDVD6.jpg biggcityfreeze15.jpg BiggFreezeDVD17.jpg biggcityfreeze16.jpg biggcityfreeze17.jpg BiggFreezeDVD4.jpg BiggFreezeDVD10.jpg Warrior makes fire.png Big Mac and Vienna.png BiggFreezeDVD11.jpg BiggFreezeDVD9.jpg BiggFreezeDVD12.jpg BiggFreezeDVD13.jpg BiggFreezeDVD14.jpg LightBarge3.jpg BiggFreezeDVD19.jpg ZipandZugBiggFreeze.png BiggFreezeDVD21.jpg BiggFreezeDVD2.jpg BiggFreezeDVD16.jpg BiggFreezeDVD20.jpg BiggFreezeDVD18.jpg BiggFreezeDVD15.jpg BiggFreezefirechief.png Regatta5.png|Stock Footage BiggFreezeDVD22.jpg BiggFreezeDVD3.jpg biggcityfreeze18.jpg Vienna.png BiggFreezePhoto.jpg|Photo book adaptation lillielightshipbook.jpg|Japanese photo book Episode Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:15 Minute Episodes